Little Piece of Heaven
by natlysei
Summary: Também conhecida como caminhando na chuva com Tom Fletcher. Puro charme.


- Então, qual é a problemática da vez?

Maggie sentou-se em frente à Tina, sua melhor amiga, sob o sol de verão – temperatura 40°, um dos mais raros dias em Londres. Estavam abrigadas pelo enorme toldo verde do Artie's, a coffee house favorita das duas, mas suavam da mesma forma. Realmente, os genes brasileiros haviam desaparecido em massa com os quatro anos passados em na cidade.

- Ou melhor, me deixe adivinhar. Tem nome e é Pete.

A morena deu um sorrisinho e se abanou com o cardápio.

- Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, não. É claro que ele é parte inevitável do problema.

- Uau essa é nova.

Pete era o mais novo e antigo namorado de Maggie. Os dois terminavam e voltavam o tempo todo – Tina já calculava seis ou sete vezes. E não importava quantas vezes ela tentasse avisar a amiga. Parecia que Maggie gostava de quebrar a cara.

- O que aconteceu então? Eu deixei um relatório enorme pra vir te fazer companhia. Ou seja, mais trabalho acumulado pro fim-de-semana. Melhor que isso seja importante.

- Eu conheci um cara.

Tina rolou os olhos. Não estava disposta a dar conselhos amorosos no meio daquele calor do Saara. Ansiava por uma piscina. Ou uma banheira cheia de gelo.  
- Não é só um cara.

Nunca era só um cara. Já tinha ouvido a mesma frase com Pete, Auguste, Edward…

- Corta essa, babe. Qual é o grande diferencial deste?

- Ele não tentou me impressionar. – Maggie rodou o anel de prata no dedo anular. – Ele me pareceu, ahn, humano. – O anel acabou por cair do dedo e ela deixou-o sobre a mesa, no centro. – Ele é um popstar.

- E…?

Na verdade, Tina não estava tão impressionada. Em Londres, as duas viam celebridades o tempo todo. No início ainda era um pouco estranho olhar em volta e ver todas aquelas pessoas que elas acreditavam ser intocáveis e quase irreais do mundo do cinema, tv e música. Mas aos poucos foram se acostumando e elas deixaram de ser tão especiais assim.

- Nós não vamos ficar juntos, se é isso que você quer saber. Foi diferente.

- Merda! Sua mãe não te deu educação?

Maggie gritava com a moça loira que passou à sua frente. Queria ir ao banheiro fazia horas e justamente quando estava prestes a entrar no toilette, um toque de celular a distraiu e uma oxigenada passou a sua frente.

A garota se revoltou e saiu da fila, correndo até o corredor lotado da estação de metro. Nada estava dando certo naquele dia. Descobriu mais uma pulada de cerca de Pete, uma ligação de sua mãe avisando que seu avô havia piorado no hospital e estava atolada de trabalho. Nada como uma quinta-feira típica.

Foi em direção ao metrô, mas antes que pudesse passar pelas portas automáticas, algum executivo derrubou seu descafeinado na blusa de seda perfeitamente branca da garota. "Tudo o que eu precisava".

Depois de um olhar extremamente maligno dirigido ao infrator, Maggie resolveu jogar tudo pro alto e fez o caminho em direção à rua de onde havia saído.

Caminhou pelas movimentadas ruas do centro nervoso da cidade em direção ao Hyde Park. Lembrava-se ainda da primeira vez que tinha visitado o lugar e sentou-se em uma coffee house na esquina e ficou a tarde inteira olhando a chuva escorrendo pela janela e enchendo as ruas de Londres. Era uma boa memória.

Sentou-se em um dos bancos e esperou. Pelo quê, não sabia. Mas esperou. Viu o sol se pôr, o céu ficar escuro e a chuva começar a cair, fininha.

Já devia ter passado das 9PM quando ela resolveu ir embora. As luzes dos postes estavam acesas e ela só podia ver a alguns palmos na sua frente, razão porque deu um encontrão em outro pedestre.

- Desculpe. Eu, eu... 

Ela rolou os olhos e se calou. Era um costume que havia adquirido e usado muito, principalmente nos últimos tempos. Esquecia que na cidade para onde havia se mudado, as coisas eram um pouco diferentes. O simples toque de corpos era quase algo surreal. As pessoas tinham medo de se encostarem umas às outras. País estranho. Só depois de um tempo ela percebeu que o estranho continuava com as mãos fortemente apertadas em volta de seus braços. _Aquilo_ era incomum.

- Está tudo bem.

Ele ergueu o rosto e viu que ela sorria. Sorriu-lhe de volta. As londrinas não costumavam sorrir. Não daquela forma, sorrindo com os olhos, como ela fazia.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah_

- Te machuquei?

- Não, não se preocupe. Mas acho que você derrubou alguma coisa…

A garota se abaixou e pegou um caderno que estava no chão. Algumas folhas estavam soltas e uma foto escorregou do meio das páginas para a mão dela.

Não foi muito difícil reconhecer os quatro jovens da foto. O McFly era sensação em toda a Europa, sem contar outros continentes. Danny Jones, Tom Fletcher, Dougie Poynter e Harry Judd eram os garotos prodígio, filhos da Inglaterra e suas músicas estavam em todas as paradas do mundo – não havia sido muito difícil decorar isso do release que freqüentemente ela tinha que digitar. Eram todos iguais. Olhou para o cara à sua frente e pôde reconhêce-lo como um deles. Como era mesmo o nome dele?

- Então… Eu tenho um popstar na minha frente. O que eu devo fazer? Pedir um autógrafo?  
Ela riu e ele fez o mesmo. Maggie tinha milhares de amostras do autógrafo de cada um deles. Trabalhava como freelance em uma revista de música. E sua superior simplesmente adora os garotos da banda.

- Eu te conheço, não conheço?

Ele franziu a testa e seus cabelos escorregaram para seus olhos. Ela tinha que admitir que ele era sexy.

- Bem, eu conheço você. Maggie Black, freelance da JoyMusic. Prazer em conhecê-lo.

- Ah sim! Você é a garota da Coca-Cola!

- Não me lembre disso.

Um ano atrás, Maggie havia derrubado uma lata inteira de Coca no empresário do McFly, durante uma briga com Pete pelo telefone celular.

- Você continua com o, ahn… Pete, era isso?

Ela abaixou a cabeça, surpresa por ele ter se lembrado.

- Mais ou menos... 

- Não fique assim. Relacionamentos são difíceis. Eu acabei de pôr um ponto final em um. Mas pôr um ponto final em algo muito longo pode ser bem difícil. Você meio que perde uma parte de você mesmo. Mas porque nós estamos falando de relacionamentos no meio de uma parque?

Ambos começaram a rir. Ela devolveu o caderno dele, mas não a foto.

- Se importa se eu ficar com isso?

- Na verdade, me importo.

Ele tirou a foto das mãos dela, que ficaram paradas no ar.

- A não ser que você aceite tomar uma xícara de chá comigo.

- Porque não?  
Tom ofereceu o braço esquerdo para ela, rindo. 

- Me acompanha, senhorita?

Maggie riu, mas enlaçou o braço direito no dele.

- Então, posso nos eleger como pessoas que gostam de… como posso dizer? Bater a cara na porta, apanhar, se decepcionar?

- É complicado.

- Na verdade, não é. É muito menos complicado do que acreditamos que seja. Quer ver?

Ela riu, não dando muito crédito ao garoto.

- Vá em frente.

- Provavelmente você está com o mesmo cara há muito tempo, e já descobriu que ele te traiu várias vezes. Mas todas as vezes que vai tentar acabar com tudo, fica com culpa na consciência, porque como algo que foi tão bom no início pode ter se tornado terrivelmente obscuro e ruim? Porque um dia ele foi seu porto seguro e quem te apoiou quando foi necessário. E você se sente, ahn, uma vaca.

_You've built a love but that love falls apart  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark  
_

A garota ficou surpresa. Cada palavra de Tom fora surpreendentemente certa.

- Então você está mesmo passando por algo do tipo.

- Quer dizer que eu acertei?

- Tudo.

Os dois sorriram e perceberam que tinha chegado em frente a um café.

- Acho que mais uma caminhada faria bem.

Maggie disse e Tom sorriu, concordando.

- E o que você acha que eu devo fazer?

- Uma escolha. Você pode querer se apegar ao passado e não viver o presente e conseqüentemente o futuro, ou você pode perceber que foi muito bom enqüanto durou. Mas nada dura pra sempre.

- Algumas coisas duram. O McFly, por exemplo, vai durar pra sempre. Ou pelo menos a amizade de vocês. Certo?

Tom abaixou a cabeça e parou de andar.

- O 'pra sempre' sempre acaba.

- Tom, você está bem? Desculpe, nós ficamos esse tempo todo só falando da minha vida. Me conte da sua. Talvez eu possa ajudar.

- Você alguma vez na vida já se perguntou se tudo pelo que você lutou valeu a pena ou não?

- É claro que sim. E você tenta pesar se os momentos bons compensam os ruins. Eu sei como é isso.

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah  
_

- Mas sabe, é nesses momentos de dificuldades que percebemos que temos que dar valor ao que realmente vale a pena. Porque são nessas horas que o apoio verdadeiro está lá, segurando as pontas.

- Você não entende.

- Tente.

- Minha namorada está grávida.

- Uau. Isso é grande.

- Eu deveria ter ouvido a garota no comercial de Desperate Housewives. Camisinhas só garantem 85 de efetividade na prevenção de gravidez e doenças venéreas.

- Oh Tom...

- Eu simplesmente não sei o que fazer. Uma criança é muita responsabilidade, Maggie. Eu tenho uma carreira, e ela está funcionando. Nós estamos atingindo nossos objetivos! Mas não consigo pensar em não ter o bebê. Seria loucura.

- Você gosta dela?

- Não sei. Não é que não goste. Mas isso fez eu me questionar se eu gosto tanto dela o quanto pensava. Às vezes acho que me acomodei. Me acostumei a tê-la ao meu lado, quase como uma irmã. É meio que aterrorizador pensar em ter uma vida que eu não estou preparado para ter. Você sabe quanto tempo eu estou sem ir pra cama com outra pessoa? Sem abraçar alguém que não seja ela? Eu vejo os caras trocando de garotas o tempo todo e algumas vezes tenho vontade de dar um tempo, nem que seja por um dia. Os momentos realmente incríveis que passamos juntos já se perderam.

_They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams  
_

- Bom, isso eu entendo. Olha, eu não tenho a solução para os seus problemas. E é claro que exige que você pense muto e pese muitas coisas da sua vida. Mas sabe de uma coisa? Não se deixe levar apenas pela razão. Reflita bastante sobre os seus sentimentos. Se dê um tempo. Veja outras pessoas, faça outras coisas. Esvazie sua cabeça e faça a escolha certa. Para não se arrepender muito depois.

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you_

  
- Você tem razão.

Os dois finalmente pararam e ficaram de frente um para o outro, iluminados apenas pela luz fraca de uma luminária distante.

- Você diz para eu seguir meu coração?

- Uhum.

Tom se inclinou sobre a garota, beijando seus lábios levemente. Maggie tentou recuar, mas não viu motivos para que fizesse isso. Passou os braços em volta pescoço dele e deixou-se levar por ele. O beijo se tornou mais violento, até que voltou a ser tão delicado que ela quase não podia sentir os lábios dele sobre os seus. Se afastou, um pouco ofegante e descansou a cabeça no peito dele.

- Eu poderia fazer isso a noite inteira.

Ela ergueu a cabeça e viu que suas faces estavam avermelhadas.

- Você não está fazendo nada de errado, Tom. Gostar de alguém não faz com que você não tenha sentimentos por outras pessoas. 

- Eu sei disso, mas...

- Não adianta saber e não entender.

_Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
_

Ele pegou a mão da garota e fez ela segui-lo. Atravessaram o parque até voltarem à rua, em silêncio. Pararam em frente a um apartamento de tijolinhos à vista, do qual Tom abriu a porta. Maggie entrou e se viu em uma sala. A lareira estava acesa e ela sentiu calor. Tirou o casaco mas sentiu frio, e então se acomodou em frente à lareira, enquanto Tom fazia barulho com garrafas de alguma bebida.

- Eu gosto do fogo. Causa a impressão de que você não está sozinho. 

Ela falava, sem ver onde o garoto estava, mas sentia que ele estava se aproximando dela.

- Fico contente que seja apenas o fogo e não outra pessoa.

Ela riu, desarrumando o cabelo que antes estava preso e deixando que os cabelos caíssem contra a seda que um dia fora inteiramente branca.

- Porque?

Ele não respondeu. Deixou seu copo em cima da mesinha de centro e abaixou-se até ficar à altura dela. Levantou-a pela cintura e beijou seus lábios novamente. Sentia o cheiro agradável que emanava dos cabelos molhados dela e o resto de algum perfume em sua pele. Deitou-a no sofá e sentou ao seu lado, desabotoando a blusa dela, enquanto ela ria como uma menina. 

Quando o último botão ficou livre, ele tornou a beijá-la, dessa vez por todo o colo. Afastou-se depois de um tempo, e passou a admirá-la.

- Você é tão bonita...

Após ter dito isso, Tom percebeu, com certa surpresa, que havia falado instintivamente, as palavras brotando do coração.

- Você também é bonito.

E abraçaram-se, como cúmplices de um segredo.  
_  
_  
- Tom, é a Giovanna. Por favor, atende o telefone, nós precisamos conversar. Eu sei que você está aí.

Tom acordou com a secretária eletrônica. Hesitou um pouco, mas levantou-se e atendeu o telefone.

- Gio.

Ao lado do telefone, um bilhete. Sem assinatura.  
_I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye._

  
- Olha, eu sei que você deve estar péssima por eu ter saído do nada ontem. Mas foi muita para mim agüentar. E só depois que percebi que não é apenas eu quem estou nessa. Você também. E me desculpe por ter sido tão egoísta. Mas quero que você saiba que não importa o que aconteça, eu vou estar ao seu lado. Para criar essa criança. Ou para qualquer outra coisa. Nós vamos enfrentar juntos, como sempre fizemos. Eu só… Eu só queria que você soubesse disso.  
- Tom... Desceu. Eu não estou grávida.

_And there are voices  
that want to be heard  
_

Maggie apertou o casaco em volta do corpo. Estava com um certo medo, mas sabia o que tinha que fazer.

- Quem é?

- Eu!

A porta se abriu e a cabeça de Pete apareceu pela porta.

- Entre.

Ele abriu a porta, dando passagem à ela.

- Pete...

_So much to mention  
but you can't find the words  
_

- Olha, eu ensaiei milhares de discursos pra te falar aqui agora. Mas palavras feitas não vão bastar. Eu demorei muito pra conseguir entender que nós acabamos. Foi bom, foi ótimo enquanto durou. E eu nunca vou esquecer nada que passamos juntos, cada momento bom vai estar na minha memória pra sempre. Eu tentei tudo que imaginei pra fazer durar. Mas acabou e eu tenho que enfrentar isso, assim como você. Eu não posso te prender. E você não pode me ter para sempre. Eu sei que demorei muito pra fazer isso, mas foi o tempo que precisei pra me acostumar com essa idéia. Me desculpe.

_The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind  
_

O barulho quase insuportavelmente alto foi dimuindo e os gritos aumentaram. O palco ficou vazio, e as pessoas agora se movimentavam. Maggie esperou que a arena se esvaziasse um pouco e seguiu para a direção contrária à saída.

O tumulto em frente ao camarim era grande, então ela apenas se sentou num degrau e esperou que e multidão se dispersasse de lá também.

- Até que sendo pequenininha, você tem bastante energia.

A garota ouviu uma voz atrás de si e se levantou ao ver Tom.

- Eu me empolgo quando quero. Excelente show.

- Nunca tinha ido a um show nosso?

- Não. Então… Como vai a vida, Tom?

- Sem crianças. Alarme falso. Mas nós estamos bem. E Pete?

- Não faço idéia. Nunca mais o vi depois daquela sexta-feira.

Os dois sorriram.

- Maggie, eu nunca vou esquecer aquela noite.

- Foi especial. Eu entendo. Bem, eu tenho um popstar na minha frente novamente. Não ganho um autógrafo?

Tom tirou um papel do bolso, assinou e fechou-o, para em seguida entregá-lo à Maggie.

- Fique bem, ok?

Eles se abraçaram, sorrindo.

- Te vejo por aí, Fletcher.

Ela se virou para ir embora. Já do lado de fora da casa de shows, abriu o papelzinho que Tom lhe dera. Sem assinatura.

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye._


End file.
